1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a terminal having a contact that wipes a foreign substance and a contact that is electrically connected to a mating terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foreign substance such as board debris or dust may adhere to the surface of a mating terminal to which a terminal is electrically connected. If the foreign substance is caught between the contact of the terminal and the mating terminal, electrical connection between the terminals may become unstable. As a countermeasure, there has been known a terminal including two terminal portions having contacts at the distal ends thereof, one of the contacts being formed for wiping a foreign substance, and the other being formed for electrical connection with a mating terminal. Such a terminal is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-69243.
However, if two terminal portions are provided, contact pressure of each terminal portion is applied to the mating terminal, and therefore insertion force when fitting to the mating connector increases. Therefore, compared to the case where the number of terminal portions is one, the connector feels heavy for an operator fitting the connector, and operability deteriorates.